En la piel de Kuso
by Akira Kuso Kazami
Summary: Historia narrada desde la perspectiva del exitoso y sexy empresario, Dan Kuso. Básicamente será lo mismo que "Cincuenta sombras de Kuso" pero en la versión de Dan. A partir del segundo capítulo corre por cuenta propia.
1. Capítulo 1

**Primero que nada, gracias a todo el que lea.**

**Se aprecia un montón cualquier crítica o sugerencia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Otro día normal de trabajo. Mientras miro el cielo de Seattle, la familiar sensación de disgusto se filtra en mi conciencia. Mis días se están mezclando sin distinción, y necesito alguna clase de diversión. He trabajado todo el fin de semana y ahora, en los constantes confines de mi oficina, estoy inquieto. No debería sentirme de esta manera, no después de severas competencias con Jake Vallory. Pero lo hago.

—Un partido esta semana, Kuso. —Sonríe con arrogancia, sabiendo que su victoria en el campo está asegurada.

—Mañana. —Murmuro, despachando a Jake mientras que está de pié en la entrada de mi oficina.

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y él se gira y se va. Sus palabras de despedida frotan sal en mis heridas porque a pesar de mis heroicos intentos esta mañana en el gimnasio, mi entrenador personal había pateado mi trasero. Vallory es el único que puede derrotarme, y ahora quiere otra libra de carne humana en el campo. Detesto ese juego, pero los negocios se dan mejor en los espacios abiertos, tengo que soportar sus lecciones también ahí… y aunque odio admitirlo, Vallory de alguna manera mejora mi forma de juego.

La triste realidad es que la única cosa que tiene mi interés últimamente es ha sido mi decisión de enviar dos buques de carga a Sudán. Lo que me recuerda; se supone que Marucho debe regresar con los números y la logística. _¿Qué diablos lo detiene? _Con la intención de averiguar a qué está jugando, le echo un vistazo a mi agenda y alcanzo el teléfono.

_¡Oh, Cristo! _Tengo que aguantar una entrevista con la persistente Señorita Gehabich de la revista estudiantil WSU _¿Por qué demonios accedí? _Detesto las entrevistas, preguntas vanas tras más vanas, mal informadas, idiotas, vacías. El teléfono zumba.

—Sí — Ataco a Mylene como si ella tuviese la culpa. Al menos puedo ocuparme de esta pequeña entrevista.

—Vienen a entrevistarlo, Señor Kuso.

—Está bien. Dígale que entre. —Murmuro sabiendo que sueno como un adolescente malhumorado pero sin que me importe una mierda.

_Bueno, bueno… la señorita Gehabich. _Conozco a su abuelo, el dueño de Industrias Gehabich. Hemos hecho negocios, parece un operario astuto y una buena persona. Esta entrevista es un favor para él, uno del que quiero sacar provecho cuando me convenga. Y tengo que admitir que estoy vagamente interesado en su hija, interesado por ver si la manzana ha caído lejos del árbol.

Una conmoción en la puerta me pone de pié de un salto. Mientras un remolino de pelo celeste largo, extremidades pálidas, y ropa azul entra de cabeza en mi oficina. Pongo mis ojos en blanco y contengo mi enfado natural hacia tal torpeza mientras me apresuro hasta la chica que ha caído sobre sus manos y sus rodillas sobre el suelo. Juntando sus delgados hombros, la ayudo a ponerse de pié.

Claros, brillantes y apenados ojos de color verde encuentran los míos poniendo fin a mis preocupaciones. Son unos extraordinarios ojos color esmeralda pálidos e inocentes, y por un feo momento, creo que puede ver a través de mí. Me siento… expuesto. La idea es desconcertante. Ella es pequeña, con un dulce rostro que ahora se ruboriza, de un inocente rosa pálido. Me pregunto brevemente si toda su piel es tan… perfecta, y cómo se vería rosa y caliente con un azote. _Joder. _Detengo mis descarriados pensamientos, alarmado por su dirección. _¿En qué diablos estás pensando Kuso? Esta chica es demasiado joven. _Ella jadea y casi pongo de nuevo mis ojos en blanco. _Sí, sí nena es sólo una cara, belleza superficial. _Se disipa mi hostilidad, admirando la mirada de esos grandes y verdes ojos.

_Hora del show Kuso, vamos a divertirnos. _

—Señorita Gehabich. —Le digo en cuanto se incorpora. —Soy Daniel Kuso. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Ahí está de nuevo el rubor. Al mando de nuevo, la analizo. Es muy atractiva, de una manera torpe, pequeña, pálida, con una melena apenas agarrada por una goma para el pelo. Sí, es atractiva. Extiendo mi mano, y ella tartamudea el inicio de una mortificada disculpa mientras pone su pequeña mano en la mía. Su piel está tan fría y suave, pero su apretón de manos es sorprendentemente firme.

—La Srta. Gehabich no ha podido venir, se encuentra descompuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste Sr. Kuso. —Su voz es calmada con una vacilante musicalidad, y parpadea de forma irregular, largas pestañas revoloteando ante esos grandes ojos verdes.

Incapaz de mantener la diversión en mi voz recordando su menos que elegante entrada a mi oficina, le pregunto quién es.

—Runo Misaki. Estoy estudiando literatura inglesa con Alice, um... la Srta. Gehabich. En la Universidad Estatal.

¿Una nerviosa, del tipo tímido, aficionada por los libros, eh? Lo parece. Terriblemente vestida, ocultando su pequeño cuerpo debajo de un suéter sin forma y una falda recta color negro. _Cristo. ¿No tiene sentido de la moda en absoluto? _Mira nerviosamente alrededor de mi oficina, a todas partes menos a mí, lo noto con divertida ironía.

¿Cómo puede ser esta chica una periodista? No tiene siquiera un hueso firme en su cuerpo. Es toda encantadoramente nerviosa, mansa, suave… sumisa. Agito mi cabeza, asombrado por la dirección que mis inapropiados pensamientos están tomando. Murmurando una trivialidad, le pido que se siente, luego noto su perspicaz valoración hacia las pinturas de mi oficina. Antes de que pueda detenerme, me encuentro explicándolas.

—Un artista local.

—Son asombrosas. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario. —Dice soñadoramente perdida en el exquisito y fino arte de mis pinturas. Su perfil es delicado, nariz respingona, labios suaves y carnosos, y en sus palabras ha reflejado mis pensamientos. _Lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario. _Es una observación inteligente. La Sta. Misaki es brillante.

Murmuro mi concordancia y veo ese rubor aparecer lentamente de nuevo en su piel. Mientras me siento justo en frente de ella, trato de reprimir mis pensamientos.

Busca una arrugada hoja de papel y una grabadora en su gran bolso. _¿Una grabadora? ¿No funcionaban esas con cintas? Cristo… _es toda torpe, dejando caer la maldita cosa dos veces en mi mesa para café Bauhaus. Obviamente nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, lo encuentro divertido. Normalmente esta clase de torpeza me irrita hasta la mierda, pero ahora escondo mi sonrisa tras mi dedo índice y resisto la necesidad de acomodarla por ella.

Mientras se pone más nerviosa, se me ocurre que podría mejorar la velocidad de sus movimientos con la ayuda de una fusta. Hábilmente utilizada puede hacer que los más asustadizos se arrodillen. La errante idea me hace moverme en mi silla. Ella me mira de reojo y muerde su labio inferior. _¡Que me jodan! ¿Cómo no noté esa boca antes? _

—Lo... lo lamento, Señor. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

_Eso seguro, nena. -_Mi pensamiento es irónico.- _Pero en este momento me importa un rábano, porque no puedo alejar mis ojos de tu boca. _

— Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Misaki. —Y necesito otro momento para ordenar mis descarriados pensamientos. _Kuso… para esto ahora. _

—¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?—pregunta, su rostro está cándido y expectante.

Quiero reír. _Oh, gracias Cristo. _

—Después de que se ha tomado tanto trabajo con esa grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora?—Ella parpadea, sus ojos grandes y perdidos por un instante, y siento una desconocida punzada de culpa. _Deja de ser un mierda, Kuso. —_No, no me importa.—Murmuro, sin querer ser responsable de esa expresión.

— ¿Alice, quiero decir, la Srta. Gehabich, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar. Como seré yo quien entregue los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación este año.—¿_Por qué diablos acepté hacer eso? No lo sé. _Sam de relaciones públicas me dijo que era un honor, y el departamento de medio ambiente de ciencia de Vancouver necesitaba la publicidad con el fin de atraer financiación adicional para igualar la concesión que les he dado.

La Señorita Misaki parpadea, todos esos grandes ojos verdes una vez más, como si mis palabras fueran una sorpresa y mierda, ¡luce desaprobatoria! ¿No ha hecho ningún trabajo a fondo para esta entrevista? Debería saber eso. La idea enfría mi sangre. No es placentera, no lo que esperaba de ella o de cualquiera al que le confiriese mi tiempo.

—Bien. Tengo algunas preguntas, Sr. Kuso. —Pone un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, distrayendo mi enfado.

—Pensé que las tendría. —Murmuro secamente. _Hagamos que se retuerza. _Complacientemente lo hace, luego se recompone, sentándose derecha y elevando sus pequeños hombros. Inclinándose presiona el botón de la grabadora, y frunce el ceño cuando baja la mirada a sus arrugadas notas.

—Usted es muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito?—

_Oh, ¡Cristo! _Seguramente puede hacerlo mejor que esto. Qué mierda de pregunta tan aburrida. Saco de nuevo mi usual respuesta sobre tener personas excepcionales trabando conmigo por todo Estados Unidos. Gente en la que confío, en la medida en la que no confío en nadie, pago bien, bla, bla, bla… pero señorita Misaki, la simple respuesta es, soy un jodido genio en lo que hago. Para mí es como tumbar un tronco. Comprando empresas en crisis y con mal manejo y arreglándolas, o si están en serio en quiebra, despojando sus bienes y vendiéndolos al mejor postor. Es una simple cuestión de saber la diferencia entre esas dos, y siempre se reduce a las personas a cargo. Para triunfar en los negocios se necesitan buenas personas, y puedo juzgar a una persona, mejor que la mayoría.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte. —Dice en voz baja.

¿_Suerte? _Un escalofrío de enojo corre por mí. ¿_Suerte? _No hay ni una mierda de suerte envuelta en esto, sta. Misaki. Luce humilde y tranquila, pero ¿esta pregunta? Nunca _nadie_ me ha preguntado si tuve _suerte. _Trabajo duro, acercar la gente a mí, vigilarlos de cerca, tratar de adivinar si hace falta; y si no están a la altura alejarlos sin piedad. _Eso es lo que hago, y lo hago bien. ¡No tiene nada que ver con la suerte! Bueno… a la mierda eso. _Haciendo alarde de mi conocimiento, le cito las palabras de mi empresario americano favorito.

—Suena como un controlador. —Dice, y está perfectamente seria.

_¿Qué demonios? _Quizás esos cándidos ojos _puedan_ ver a través de mí. Control es mi segundo nombre. La fulmino con la mirada.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. Misaki. —

_Y me gustaría ejercerlo sobre usted, aquí y ahora. _

Sus ojos se abren más. Ese atractivo rubor se extiende por su rostro una vez más, y muerde de nuevo su labio. Divago tratando de alejar mi concentración de su boca.

—Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo que naciste para controlar las cosas.

—¿Usted siente que tiene un inmenso poder?— Pregunta en un tono suave, pero alza una delicada ceja, revelando la censura de sus ojos. Mi enojo crece. ¿Está deliberadamente tratando de incitarme? ¿Son sus preguntas, su actitud, o el hecho de que la encuentro atractiva es lo que me encabrona?

_—_Soy jefe de al menos cuarenta mil personas, Srta. Misaki. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad... poder, si así lo prefiere. Si decidiera ya no estar interesado en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendiera todo, mínimo, veinte mil personas lucharían para poder hacer los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Su boca cae abierta. Eso me gusta más. _¡Mámalo! Señorita Misaki. _Siento mi equilibrio retornar.

— ¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder?

—Soy el dueño de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante nadie. —Respondo bruscamente. Debería saberlo. Alzo una ceja cuestionante.

— ¿Tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo? —Continúa rápidamente, correctamente midiendo mi reacción. Sabe que estoy enojado, y por alguna inexplicable razón esto me complace enormemente.

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. Misaki. Muy variados. —Sonrío.

Imágenes de ella en una variedad de posiciones en mi cuarto de juegos pasan por mi mente: encadenada a la cruz, brazos y piernas extendidas en el poste, extendida sobre el banco de azotes. _¡Jodido infierno! ¿Hacia dónde va esto? _Y he aquí, el rubor de nuevo. Es como un mecanismo de defensa. _Cálmate Kuso._

—Pero si trabaja con tanto esfuerzo, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Sonrío, esas palabras saliendo de su boca inteligente suenan extrañas. Además ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para relajarme? ¿No tiene alguna idea del número de empresas que controlo? Pero me mira con esos ingenuos ojos verdes, y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a mí mismo considerando su pregunta. ¿Qué hago para calmarme? Navegar, volar, coger… probar los límites de pequeñas chicas como ella, y llevarlas al infierno… El pensamiento me hace moverme en mi asiento, pero le contesto suavemente, omitiendo mis dos actividades favoritas.

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente?

Su pregunta me arrastra rudamente al presente.

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo montarlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos, ¿qué puedo decir?—Ellos distribuyen comida alrededor del planeta… tomando bienes de quienes los tienen para los que no, y así otra vez. ¿Qué no debería gustarme?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

_¿Corazón? ¿Yo? Oh no, bebé. _Mi corazón fue atacado salvajemente más allá del reconocimiento hace mucho tiempo.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

— ¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Le doy una sonrisa irónica. De hecho, nadie me conoce tan bien, tal vez Elena. Me pregunto qué haría la Sta. Misaki. La chica es una masa de contradicciones: tímida, inquieta, obviamente brillante y excitante como el infierno. Sí, está bien, lo admito. Ella es una pequeña pieza atractiva…

Recita la siguiente pregunta de memoria.

— ¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Misaki. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas, por ejemplo. — Haciendo lo que hago, viviendo la vida que he elegido, necesito mi privacidad.

— ¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar ésta?

—Porque soy benefactor de la Universidad, y a pesar de muchos intentos, no pude conseguir que la señorita Gehabich me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi agente, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad. —Pero me alegro que seas tú quien se presentó y no ella.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesado en esta área?

—El dinero no se puede comer, Srta. Misaki. Hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tiene suficiente para comer. —La miro con la cara impasible.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionado? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? —Me considera con una expresión excéntrica como si fuera una clase de rompecabezas para ella, pero no hay manera de que quiera a esos ojos celestiales mirar dentro de mi alma oscura. Eso no es un área abierta a discusión. Nunca.

—Es un negocio astuto. —Me encojo, fingiendo aburrimiento, e imagino coger su boca inteligente para distraerme de todos mis pensamientos sobre el hambre. Sí, esa boca necesita educación. Ahora ese pensamiento está apareciendo y me dejo imaginarla sobre sus rodillas ante mí.

— ¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste? —Recita de memoria otra vez.

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad de asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

— ¿Así que quiere poseer cosas?—Sus ojos se agrandan.

_Sí, nena. Tú, en primer lugar. _

_—_Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor. —Su voz tiene un matiz de desaprobación, enfureciéndome de nuevo. Suena como una chica rica que tuvo todo lo que quería, pero cuando miro más de cerca a su ropa, está vestida en Wal-Mart, o posiblemente la Vieja Marina, sé que no lo es. No ha crecido en una casa próspera.

_Realmente podría cuidarte. _

Mierda. ¿De dónde mierda vino eso? Aunque ahora que lo considero, necesito una nueva Sumisa. Ha pasado, qué ¿dos meses desde Aika? Y aquí estoy, salivando por una chica. Intento una sonrisa y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Nada mal con la consumición… después de todo, manejo todo lo que queda de la economía americana.

—Usted fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso ha influido en su manera de ser?

¿Qué mierda tiene que ver eso con el precio del aceite? Le frunzo el ceño. Qué pregunta ridícula. Si hubiera estado con la puta adicta al crack, probablemente habría muerto. La dejo plantada sin una respuesta, tratando de mantener el nivel de mi voz, pero ella me empuja, exigiendo saber cuántos años tenía cuando fui adoptado. _¡Cállala, Kuso! _

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Misaki. —Mi voz es ártica. Ella debería saber esta mierda. Ahora parece arrepentida. Bien.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —Escupo.

Se sonroja de nuevo y muerde ese maldito labio. Pero tiene la gracia de disculparse.

— ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

_¿Qué mierda quiere con mi familia? _

—Tengo una familia. Un hermano, una hermana y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesado en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

— ¿Es usted gay, señor Kuso?

_¿Qué? _¡Qué mierda! ¡No puedo creer que ella haya dicho eso en voz alta! La pregunta no pronunciada que mi propia familia no se atreve a preguntar, para mi entretenimiento. ¡Cómo se atreve ella! Tengo que luchar con el impulso de arrastrarla de su asiento, inclinarla sobre mi rodilla y azotarla hasta sacar toda esa mierda de ella; luego follarla sobre mi escritorio con sus manos atadas fuerte detrás de su espalda. Eso contestaría su pregunta. _¿Cuán frustrante es esta mujer? _Tomo una respiración honda y tranquilizante. Para mi placer vengativo, ella parece sumamente avergonzada, por su propia pregunta.

—No, Runo, no soy gay. —Levanto mis cejas pero mantengo mi expresión impasible. Runo. Es un nombre encantador. Me gusta la forma en que mi lengua lo envuelve.

—Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno… está aquí escrito. —Con nervios coloca su pelo detrás de su oreja.

No conoce ni sus propias preguntas. Tal vez no son de ella. Le pregunto y se pone pálida. Mierda, ella es realmente atractiva, en una forma sobreindicada. Incluso llegaría a decir que es hermosa.

—Bueno… no. Alice… la señorita Gehabich… me ha pasado la lista de preguntas.

— ¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?

—No. Sólo es mi compañera.

No es asombroso que esté en todas partes. Rasco mi barbilla, debatiendo si darle un mal momento.

— ¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —Pregunto y soy recompensado con su mirada de sumisa: ojos grandes y nerviosos por mi reacción. Me gusta el efecto que tengo en ella.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien. —Dice suavemente.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y aparece Mylene.

—Señor Kuso, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Mylene. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Mylene asiente, mirándome boquiabierta. La miro. _¡Fuera! ¡Ahora! Estoy ocupado con la pequeña Señorita Misaki aquí. _Mylene se sonroja pero se recupera pronto.

—Muy bien, señor Kuso. —Dice, y girando sobre sus talones, nos deja.

Vuelvo mi atención hacia la intrigante y frustrante criatura en mí sofá.

— ¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Misaki?

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

_Oh no, nena. Es mi turno ahora. _Quiero saber si hay algún secreto que descubrir detrás de esos ojos hermosos.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Mientras me inclino hacia atrás y presiono mis dedos contra mis labios, sus ojos se mueven rápido hacia mi boca y traga. Oh, sí… el efecto usual. Y es gratificante saber que no es completamente inconsciente de mis encantos.

—No hay mucho que saber. —Dice, regresando su rubor. La estoy intimidando. Bien.

— ¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Ella se encoge.

—No he hecho planes, señor Kuso. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales, por ahora sólo estoy concentrándome en eso.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas. —_Joder. _¿Qué me poseyó para decir eso? Estoy rompiendo la regla de oro: nunca jamás tengas sexo con el personal. _Pero, Kuso, no estás cogiendo con esta chica. _Ella luce sorprendida y sus dientes se hunden de nuevo en su labio. ¿Por qué eso es tan excitante?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —Masculla. Después, a último momento dice: — Aunque no creo que pueda encajar aquí.

¿Por qué diablos no? ¿Qué está mal con mi compañía?

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —Pregunto.

—Bueno, es obvio, ¿no?

—Para mí no. —Su respuesta me confunde.

Está nerviosa de nuevo cuando se estira por la mini grabadora. Mierda, se está yendo. Mentalmente, recorro mis horarios para esta tarde… no hay nada que me entretenga.

— ¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Kuso, y yo tengo un largo camino.

— ¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver? —Miro a través de la ventana. Es un infierno de viaje y está lloviendo, pero no puedo prohibírselo. El pensamiento me irrita. —Bueno, mejor conduzca con cuidado. —Mi voz es más severa de lo que me propongo.

Ella juega con la mini grabadora. Ella quiere salir de mi oficina y, por alguna razón que no puedo explicar, no quiero que se vaya.

— ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —Agrego en un claro intento de prolongar su estadía.

—Sí, señor. —Dice lentamente.

Su respuesta me deja anonadado, la forma en que suenan esas palabras, saliendo de esa boca inteligente, y brevemente imagino a esa boca a mi disposición y llamado.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Kuso.

—Ha sido un placer. —Respondo sinceramente, porque no he estado fascinado por alguien en mucho tiempo. El pensamiento es inquietante.

Ella se para y extiendo mi mano, impaciente por tocarla.

—Hasta la próxima, señorita Misaki. —Mi voz es baja y ella ubica su pequeña mano en la mía. Sí, quiero azotar y joder a esta chica en mi cuarto de juegos. Tenerla atada y esperando… necesitándome, confiando en mí. Trago. _Eso no va a pasar, Kuso. _

—Señor Kuso. —Ella asiente y retira su mano rápido… demasiado rápido.

_Mierda, _no puedo dejar que se vaya así. Es obvio que está desesperada por irse. La irritación e inspiración me golpean simultáneamente cuando la veo fuera.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Misaki.

Ella se ruboriza entrando, su deliciosa sombra rosada.

—Muy amable, señor Kuso. —Escupe.

¡La señorita Misaki tiene dientes! Sonrío detrás de ella cuando sale y la sigo en su caminar. Tanto Mylene como Mira levantan la mirada con sorpresa. _Sí, sí. Sólo estoy viendo a la chica irse. _

— ¿Ha traído abrigo?_—_Pregunto.

—Chaqueta.

Le frunzo el ceño a Mira quien inmediatamente salta para recuperar su abrigo. Tomándolo, la miro para que se vaya. Jesús, Mira es molesta… girando a mi alrededor todo el tiempo.

_Hmm. _El abrigo es de Wal-Mart. La señorita Misaki debería estar mejor vestida.

Lo sostengo para ella y lo coloco sobre sus hombros delgados, toco la piel de la base de su cuello. Ella se queda quieta ante el contacto y palidece. _Ella está afectada por mí. ¡Sí! _El saberlo es inmensamente placentero. Caminando hacia el ascensor, presiono el botón para llamarlo mientras ella está parada inquieta a mí lado.

_Oh, yo puedo calmar tus nervios, nena._

La puerta se abre y ella se escurre adentro, luego se gira para enfrentarme.

—Runo. —Murmuro, diciendo adiós.

—Daniel. —Susurra ella. Y las puertas del ascensor se cierran, dejando a mi nombre colgado en el aire, sonando extraño, desconocido, pero atractivo como el infierno.

_Bueno, jódanme. ¿Qué era eso? _

Necesito saber más sobre esta chica.

—Mylene. —Escupo de regreso a mí oficina. —Ponme a Anubias en línea, ahora.

Mientras me siento en el escritorio y espero la llamada, miro las pinturas en la pared de mi oficina, y las palabras de la señorita Misaki regresan a mí: "Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario." Fácilmente podría haberse estado describiendo a sí misma.

Mi teléfono suena.

—Anubias está en línea para usted.

—Comunícalo.

—Sí, señor.

—Necesito una investigación a fondo, Anubias.

* * *

**Hasta acá el primer capítulo. Gracias.**

**A partir del segundo capítulo, corre por cuenta propia. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Agradezco a cualquiera que lea. Este es el último capítulo "adaptado" de "Cincuenta sombras Liberadas". A partir del siguiente capítulo sigo escribiendo siguiendo la trama de la trilogía :)**

**Espero les guste.. **

**Cualquier crítica o sugerencia, es bienvenida.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

* * *

**Runo Rose Misaki**

Fecha de nacimiento: Sep 15, 1989, Montesano, WA.

Dirección: 1114 SW Green Street, Apartamento 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888

No. De móvil: 360 959 4352

No. de seguridad social: 987-65-4320

Detalles bancarios: Banco Wells Fargo, Vancouver, WA 98888

No. De cuenta: 309361

Balance: $683.16

Ocupación: Estudiante sin graduar.

WSU Universidad de Artes Liberales de Vancouver

-Estudiante de inglés

Promedio de calificaciones: 4.0

Puntaje SAT: 2150

Empleo: Ferreteria Brown´s

NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (Medio tiempo)

Padre: Franklin Lambert.

FDN: Sep 1, 1969, Fallecido Sep 11, 1989

Madre: Carla Adams

FDN: Julio 18, 1970

Marido: Raymond Misaki

-Junio 6, 1990, divorciada Julio 12, 2006

Mardio: Stephen M. Morton

-Agosto 16, 2006, divorciada Enero 31, 2007

Marido: Robin (Bob) Adams

-Abril 6, 2009

Afiliaciones políticas: Ninguna encontrada

Afiliaciones religiosas: Ninguna encontrada

Orientación sexual: Desconocida

Relaciones: Ninguna indicada hasta el presente

* * *

Leo detenidamente el resumen ejecutivo por centésima vez desde que lo recibí hace dos días, buscando algún entendimiento de la enigmática Señorita Runo Rose Misaki. No logro sacarme de la cabeza a la maldita mujer, y de verdad está empezando a molestarme. Esta última semana, durante reuniones particularmente torpes, me eh encontrado a mí mismo repitiendo la entrevista en mi cabeza. Sus dedos temblorosos en la grabadora, la forma en que se ponía el cabello tras la oreja, cómo se mordía el labio. Esa mordedura en el labio me atrapa todo el tiempo.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, estacionando fuera de Brown´s, la modesta ferretería en las afueras de Portland, donde ella trabaja.

_¿Eres idiota, Kuso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? _

Sabía que conduciría a esto. Toda la semana… supe que tendría que verla de nuevo. Lo he sabido desde que pronunció mi nombre en el ascensor y desapareció en las profundidades de mi edificio. He intentado resistirme. He esperado cinco días, cinco condenados días para ver si podría olvidarla.

Y no soy de los que esperan. Odio esperar… por cualquier cosa. Nunca he perseguido activamente a una mujer antes. Las mujeres que he tenido entendían lo que yo esperaba de ellas. Mi miedo ahora es que la señorita Misaki sea demasiado joven y que no esté interesada en lo que tengo para ofrecer... ¿o sí? ¿Será, incluso, una buena sumisa?

Sacudo la cabeza. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo… así que aquí estoy, como un maldito idiota, sentado en un aparcamiento suburbano en una deprimente pare de Portland.

Su revisión de antecedentes no ha producido nada reclamable, excepto el último hecho, que ha estado en la vanguardia de mi mente. Es la razón por la que estoy aquí. _¿Por qué sin novio, Señorita Misaki? _Orientación sexual desconocida, tal vez es lesbiana. Bufo, pensando que es poco probable. Recuerdo la pregunta que hizo durante la entrevista, su verdadera vergüenza, la forma en que su piel se sonrojó de un pálido rosa…

_Mierda. _He estado sufriendo de estos ridículos pensamientos desde que la vi.

_Es por eso que estoy aquí. _

Ansío verla de nuevo, aquellos ojos azules que me han perseguido, incluso en mis sueños. Aún no se lo he mencionado a Clay, y me alegra porque ahora me estoy comportando como un acosador. Tal vez debería decírselo. Pongo los ojos en blanco, no lo quiero molestándome sobre su última mierda basada en la solución. Sólo necesito una distracción… y justo ahora la única distracción que quiero está trabajando como dependienta en una ferretería.

_Has venido hasta aquí. Veamos si la pequeña señorita Misaki es tan atractiva como la recuerdas. Hora del espectáculo, Kuso._

Salgo del coche y camino a través del aparcamiento hacia la puerta principal. La campana de la puerta resuena una plana nota eléctrica mientras entro.

La tienda es mucho más grande de lo que parece desde fuera, y aunque es casi la hora del almuerzo el lugar está tranquilo para un sábado.

Hay pasillos y pasillos de la asura usual que esperarías. Me había olvidado de todas las posibilidades que una ferretería podría presentarle a alguien como yo. Principalmente como mis necesidades online, pero mientras esté aquí, quizás me haré con unos cuantos ítems… Velcro, aros metálicos… sí. Encontraré a la deliciosa Sta. Misaki y me divertiré un poco.

Me toma tres segundos localizarla.

Está encorvada sobre el mostrador, mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora y comienzo su almuerzo… un bagel. Sin pensarlo, se limpia una miga de la comisura de sus labios y la mete en su boca y lame su dedo. Mi ingle se retuerce en respuesta.

_¡Joder! ¿Cuántos años tengo, catorce? _

Mi reacción es condenadamente irritante. Quizá esta respuesta adolescente se detendría si la encadeno, follo y azoto… y no necesariamente en ese orden. Sí. Eso es lo que necesito.

Está completamente metida en su tarea, y eso me da la oportunidad para estudiarla. Dejando de lado los pensamientos lascivos, ella es atractiva, verdaderamente atractiva.

La he recordado bien.

Levanta la mirada y se congela, inmovilizándome con unos inteligentes y exigentes ojos, los más verdes de los verdes que parecen ver a través de mí. Es tan enervante como la primera vez que la vi. Ella sólo mira, sorprendida creo yo, y no sé si esta es una buena o una mala respuesta…

—Señorita Misaki, qué agradable sorpresa.

—Señor Kuso. —Susurra, velada y nerviosa. Ah… una buena respuesta.

—Pasaba por aquí. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Misaki. —Un verdadero placer. Está vestida con una camiseta apretada y jeans, no la mierda sin forma que estaba usando anteriormente esta semana. Tiene largas piernas, cintura pequeña y tetas perfectas. Continúa boquiabierta, y tengo que resistir la urgencia de estirarme para cerrar su boca. _He volado desde Seattle sólo para verte, y por la forma en que te ves ahora mismo, valió la pena el viaje. _

—Runo. Me llamo Runo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Kuso? —Toma un profundo aliento, endereza los hombros como lo hizo en la entrevista, y me da una falsa sonrisa que estoy seguro se reserva sólo para los clientes.

_Que empiece el juego, Señorita Misaki. _

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables.

Sus labios se separan cuando inhala bruscamente. _Estarías sorprendida de lo que puedo hacer con unos cuantos amarres, Señorita Misaki._

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?

—Sí, por favor. La acompaño, señorita Misaki.

Sale de detrás del mostrador y hace gestos hacia uno de los pasillos. Está usando zapatillas. Ocasionalmente me pregunto cómo luciría con tacones súper altos. Laboutines… nada más que Laboutines.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho. — Su voz tiembla mientras se sonroja… de nuevo.

Está afectada por mí. La esperanza florece en mi pecho. No es gay, entonces. Sonrío con suficiencia.

—La sigo. — Murmuro señalando con mi mano para que ella guíe el camino. Dejándola caminar adelante, tengo espacio y tiempo para admirar su espectacular trasero. Realmente es el paquete completo: dulce, cortés, y hermosa con todos los atributos físicos que valoro en una sumisa. Pero la pregunta del millón de dólares es, ¿podría ella ser una sumisa? Probablemente no sabe nada del estilo de vida, mi estilo de vida, pero quiero bastante introducirla a él. _Estás yendo mucho más allá de ti mismo con esto, Kuso. _

— ¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios? —Pregunta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su voz es alta, intentando fingir desinterés. Aquello me hace reír, lo que es refrescante. Las mujeres raramente me hacen reír.

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. —Miento. _De hecho, estoy aquí para verte, Señorita Misaki. _Se sonroja y me siento como una mierda. —En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo. — Eso, al menos, es verdad.

— ¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? — Sus labios cambian a una media sonrisa.

—Algo así. — Murmuro. _¿Se está riendo de mí? _Oh, me encantaría detener eso sí lo está haciendo. Pero ¿cómo empezar? Quizá con una cena, más que la usual entrevista… Ahora, eso sería una novedad; llevar a un prospecto a cenar.

Llegamos a los amarres, que están organizadas en un en surtido de longitudes y colores. Ausentemente mis dedos trazan los paquetes.

Podría simplemente invitarla a salir. ¿Cómo en una cita? ¿Vendía ella? Cuando la miro, está examinando sus dedos nudosos. No puede mirarme… eso es prometedor. Selecciono los amarres más largos. Son más flexibles, después de todo, puedo acomodar dos tobillos y dos muñecas de una vez.

—Estas me irán bien. —Murmuro, y ella se sonroja de nuevo.

— ¿Algo más? —Dice rápidamente. O está siendo súper atenta o quiere sacarme de la tienda, no sé cuál de las dos.

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

— ¿Está decorando su casa?

Reprimo mi bufido.

—No, no estoy decorándola. —No he sostenido una brocha en un largo tiempo. El pensamiento me hace sonreír, tengo gente para que haga toda esa mierda.

—Por aquí —murmura ella, luciendo disgustada. — La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

_Vamos, Kuso. No tienes mucho tiempo. Métela en alguna clase de conversación. _

— ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —Por supuesto, ya sé la respuesta.

A diferencia de _algunas _personas, yo sí hago mi investigación. Ella se sonroja una vez más. _Cristo, esta chica es tímida. _No tengo una esperanza en el infierno. Ella se da vuelta rápidamente y camina por el pasillo hacia la sección etiquetada como DECORACIÓN. La sigo ansiosamente. _¿Qué soy, un condenado cachorrito? _

—Cuatro años. — Murmura cuando alcanzamos la cinta de enmascarar. Se inclina y agarra dos rollos, cada uno de diferente tamaño.

—Me llevaré esta. —Digo. La cinta más ancha es más efectiva como mordaza. Cuando me la pasa, las puntas de nuestros dedos se tocan, brevemente. Aquello resuena en mi miembro.

_¡Joder! _Ella palidece.

— ¿Algo más? — Su voz es suave y ronca.

Cristo. Estoy teniendo el mismo efecto en ella que el que tiene en mí. Quizá…

—Un poco de cuerda.

—Por aquí. — Rápidamente sale del pasillo, dándome otra oportunidad para apreciar su precioso trasero.

— ¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

_Mierda. Detente. _Gruño internamente, intentando apartar la imagen de ella suspendida en el techo de mi salón de juegos.

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor. —Es más gruesa y roza más si luchas contra ella… mi cuerda preferida.

Un estremecimiento se desliza por sus dedos, pero eficientemente mide los cinco metros. Sacando un cuchillo de utilidad de su bolsillo derecho, corta la cuerda en un suave gesto, la enrolla cuidadosamente y la ata con un nudo corredizo. Impresionante.

— ¿Iba usted a las scouts?

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Kuso.

— ¿Qué es lo suyo, Runo? —Atrapo su mirada, y sus irises se dilatan mientras la miro fijamente. ¡Sí!

—Los libros. —Susurra.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

¿Literatura británica? Bronte y Austen, apuesto. Todas esas clases románticas de corazones y flores.

_Joder. Eso no es bueno._

— ¿Necesita algo más?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

Quiero ver su reacción.

— ¿De bricolaje? —Pregunta, sorprendida.

Quiero reír a carcajadas. _Oh, nena, el bricolaje no es lo mío. _Asiento, sofocando mi júbilo. Sus ojos pasan por mi cuerpo y me tenso. ¡Me está revisando! Fóllame.

—Overoles de trabajo. — Espeta.

Es la cosa más inesperada que he oído de su dulce e inteligente boca desde la pregunta de "_es usted gay"._

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa.

Hace unos gestos hacia mis jeans, avergonzada una vez más. No puedo resistirme.

—Siempre puedo quitármela.

—Um. —Se sonroja y mira al piso.

—Me llevaré algunos. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa. — Murmuro para sacarla de su miseria. Sin una palabra, se da vuelta y camina con brío por el pasillo, y una vez más la sigo en su tentador caminar.

— ¿Necesita algo más? —Dice sin aliento, pasándome un par de overoles azules. Está mortificada, sus ojos todavía abajo, el rostro sonrojado.

Cristo, ella me hace cosas.

— ¿Cómo va el artículo? —Pregunto con la esperanza de que se relaje un poco.

Levanta la mirada y me da una breve sonrisa de alivia. Finalmente.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Alice. La señorita Gehabich, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente.

Es la oración más larga que me ha dirigido desde que nos vimos la primera vez, y está hablando de alguien más, no de sí misma. Interesante.

Antes de que pueda comentar, ella añade:

—Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

La tenaz señorita Gehabich quiere fotografías. ¿Cosas de publicidad, eh? Puedo hacer esto. Me permitirá pasar más tiempo con la deliciosa Señorita Misaki.

— ¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Ella me mira por un momento, luego sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana… —Puedo quedarme en Portland. Trabajar desde un hotel. Una habitación en el Heathman, tal vez. Necesitaré que venga Ren, que traiga mi ordenador y algo de ropa. O Shun… a menos que esté enfiestado, lo cual es su modo usual los fines de semana.

— ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Ella no puede contener su sorpresa. Le doy un breve asentimiento. _Estarías sorprendida de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer contigo, Señorita Misaki… de hecho, también lo estoy yo._

—Alice estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Sonríe y su rostro se ilumina como un amanecer de verano. _Cristo, es impresionante._

—Dígame algo mañana. —Saco mi tarjeta de mi billetera. —Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

Y si no lo hace, me dirigiré de vuelta a Seattle y olvidaré todo sobre esta estúpida aventura. El pensamiento me deprime.

—Muy bien. — Continúa sonriendo.

— ¡Runo! — Ambos nos damos vuelta cuando un joven hombre, casual pero caramente vestido, aparece al final del pasillo. Él es todo condenadas sonrisas para la Señorita Misaki. _¿Quién demonios es este gilipollas?_

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Kuso.

Camina hacia él y el maldito la engulle en un abrazo de gorila. Mi sangre se enfría. Es una respuesta primitiva. _Quita tus malditas manos de ella. _Empuño mis manos y soy ligeramente calmado solo cuando veo que ella no hace ningún movimiento para devolverle el abrazo.

Caen en una conversación susurrada. Mierda, tal vez los datos de Anubias están mal. Tal vez este tipo es su novio. Parece de la edad adecuada, y no puede apartar sus codiciosos ojos de ella. La sostiene por un momento a la altura del brazo, examinándola, luego se para con un brazo descansando relajadamente sobre su hombro. Es un gesto aparentemente casual, pero sé que está tomando partido, y diciéndome que retroceda. Ella parece avergonzada, moviéndose de un pié a otro.

_Mierda. _Debería irme. Luego ella le dice algo y se mueve fuera de su alcance, tocando su brazo, no su mano. Está claro que no son cercanos.

Bien.

—Joe, te presento a Daniel Kuso. Señor Kuso, él es Joe Brown, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. — Ella me da una rara mirada que no entiendo y continúa: — Conozco a Joe desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

El hermano del feje, no un novio. La cantidad de alivio que siento es inesperada, y eso me hace fruncir el ceño. Esta mujer de verdad se ha metido bajo mi piel.

—Señor Brown. —Mi tono es deliberadamente cortante.

—Señor Kuso. —Aprieta mi mano ligeramente. _Condenado idiota. _— Espera… ¿No será el famoso Daniel Kuso? ¿El de Kuso Enterprises Holdings? — En un latido de corazón lo eo cambiar de territorial a servil.

_Sí, ese soy yo, gilipollas. _

—Vaya… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Runo se ha ocupado de todo, señor Brown. Ha sido muy atenta. —_Ahora, jódase._

—Estupendo — Dice a borbotones respetuosamente, sus ojos amplios. — Nos vemos luego, Runo.

—Claro, Joe. —Dice ella, y él parte con prisa, gracias a Dios. Lo observo desaparecer hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. — ¿Algo más, señor Kuso?

—Nada más. — Murmuro. Mierda, no tengo tiempo, y todavía no sé si voy a verla de nuevo. Tengo que saber si hay esperanza en el infierno de que ella considere lo que yo tengo en mente.

¿Cómo le pregunto? ¿Estoy listo para tomar una nueva sumisa, una que nos sabe nada? _Mierda. _Ella va a necesitar entrenamiento sustancial. Gruño internamente ante todas las posibilidades interesante que esto presenta… que me jodan, llegar allí va a ser medio divertido. ¿Estará incluso interesada? ¿O entiendo todo esto mal?

Se dirige hacia la caja y registra mis compras, mientras tanto mantiene su mirada abajo. _¡Mírame, maldita sea! _Quiero ver sus hermosos ojos verdes de nuevo y calcular que está pensando.

Finalmente levanta la cabeza.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Quiere una bolsa? — Pregunta mientras le paso mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Runo. — su nombre, un hermosos nombre para una hermosa chica, se desenrolla de mi lengua.

Ella empaca los artículos rápida y eficientemente en la bolsa. Esto es todo. Tengo que irme.

— ¿Me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos?

Ella asiente mientras me devuelve mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. — No puedo sólo irme. Tengo que hacerle saber que estoy interesado. — Ah, una cosa, Runo… Me alegro de que la señorita Gehabich no pudiera hacerme la entrevista. — Deleitándome en su sorprendida expresión, cuelgo la bolsa sobre mi hombro y camino fuera de la tienda.

_Sí, en contra de mi mejor juicio, la deseo._

Ahora tengo que esperar… maldita sea, esperar… de nuevo.

* * *

**Hasta acá :) **


End file.
